Courage the Cowardly Dog
Courage is the main protagonist and center piece of the series Courage the Cowardly Dog. He is a purple dog who was found by Muriel Bagge after he escaped from the Pets of Tomorrow vet clinic in the town of Nowhere, Kansas. Appearance Courage is a small purple dog of undetermined breed (or breeds, possibly a mix) with thin but long black ears. He has a black diamond-like nose and tiny limbs. His middle toe always seems to point straight ahead regardless of stance, making it appear as though Courage is always tip-toeing. He as numerous large human-like teeth with one having a circular hole in it. He has three black spots on his back. Personality Courage is an extremely cowardly and anxious dog frightened easily by almost anything. Despite this, when he or his owners are in the complete face of danger, he will stop at nothing to save them. Though he is willing to risk his own life to protect Muriel at all costs, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well being and risking his own life dozens of times simply to assure his owner's saftey. Although his secondary owner, Eustace, is cruel to him, he is not offended by his harsh words and cruel tricks, especially compared to Muriel. This is most likely because he's learned to deal with the jealous man's cruel jokes and short temper over time. Despite this, Courage has been shown to care about Eustace's safety as well (although not as much as Muriel's) and will go great lengths to protect him from danger (although he is not as successful in protecting him as he is with Muriel). On some occasions, Courage would team up with Eustace in an attempt to save Muriel or themselves from danger. Courage doesn't particularly talk much. When distressed, he speaks in a gibberish "dog language" but when calm, Courage shows that he does in fact speak English (though few people pay attention to him when he actually does). He usually communicates his emotions through whines and howls as he presumably prefers. Courage is somewhat childish in his spare time, as he's expressed interest in enjoys, playing with toys and building sandcastles, as well as other childish or dog-like activities. History A pink puppy was born to Henry and his kind wife in a large, gated property. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While successfully learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence and he was taken to the Pets of Tomorrow veterinarian office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly kind doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could "speak" to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then tore off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his parents. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the veterinarian carrying his parents away in a net. They begged the doctor to not separate them from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, and then into another room where he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage chute which led to a back alley. From there he watched as his family was sent away into space forever, while waving a tearful goodbye to them. Crying alone, he was found by Muriel. Muriel took pity on him and took him home with her. She named him Courage. He's been living under her care ever since that day. Powers and Skills Courage is shown doing many unrealistic and impossible feats of a typical cartoon character. This is a concept known as Toonforce, allowing him to perform vast feats that don't follow the laws of physics. However, these seem to be done for comedic effect rather than abilities Courage can actually control. Powerful Lungs Perhaps Courage's greatest signature is his scream. Courage can scream so loud that he can break a hole open in a wooden floor large enough to swallow a rouge gallery of his previous foes (Ball of Revenge). In some instances Courage has been shown able to survive underwater and in outer space for prolonged periods of time. Courage's 'super screams' have proven powerful enough to destroy planetary bodies and stars in The Magic Tree of Nowhere. Shapeshifting Courage has been shown morphing his physical body structure many times throughout the show's run. Such as changing into animals, monsters, people, and even changing his physical composition. However, this seems to be just as a form of expression. Superhuman Qualities Courage has displayed an inhuman amount of resistance to physical pain in many episodes. Such as withstanding an assault from Mecha Courage in Courage vs. Mecha-Courage. Courage is able to take loads of damage and still stand on his feet, seemingly unable to actually be killed. He is also superhumanly strong and fast, such as hopping al the way to Paris as a Kangaroo Monster in The Transplant. And picking up the God Bone(several times his own size) and using it to smash three Dog Skeletons after they assaulted him in Stormy Weather. Regeneration Courage has been known to heal from injuries of even colossal (and realistically fatal) proportions in no time. His tounge regrew after he had it ripped off. And injuries he receives are known to simply disappear without explanation. Materialization Courage has been shown pulling large and impossible objects from seemingly thin air. Other Skills Courage has many other skills such as cooking, fixing things, survival skills, tracking skills, etc. Story of Joining Sora's Team (Coming soon.........) Relationships on the Team (Coming soon...........) Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Heroes Category:Materialization Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure of Heart Category:Cowards Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Voices of Reason Category:Friend of a Villain